Shadow Robotnik and the Sorcerer's Stone
by shadxamy4ever
Summary: This is my first story ever! This happens to be a parody of Harry Potter. I hope you people like it.
1. Chapter 1: Dropping Off

This is going to be my first story on fanfiction!! I was talking with my good pal, SSB-Episode-Writer and he convinced me to do a Harry Potter parody. And he even gave me the parts that are perfect.

**Shadow Robotnik** as Harry Potter

**Freddie Benson** as Ronald Weasley

**Carly Shay** as Hermione Granger

**Xemnas** as Voldemort

**Gandalf** as Professor Dumbledore

**Sally Carrera** as Professor McGonagall

**GUN Commander** as Professor Snape

**Robert Parr aka Mr. Incredible** as Rubeus Hagrid

**Nevel Papperman** as Draco Malfoy

**Gibby Carlson** as Neville Longbottom

This is far I'm going to get with the cast. I hope you like the cast I (mostly SSB-E-W) picked out. Shadow Robotnik is actually Shadow the Hedgehog. SSB-E-W said it would be better if he was human than a hedgehog. For Sally from the movie, Cars, she is also a human. SSB-E-W told me that his friend, Chrissy-San has pictures of Sally human on her deviantart account. I saw the pictures and she did a great job on Sally. The four schools are still the same, except for the location. What do you say we get started?

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Dropping Off

(_Please note I'm not good at remembering the lines. So I'll do my best_)

It is nightfall in a smalltown called Silver Valley. The only living thing that was around was a blue Chao. Then, coming out of nowhere was a man in white. He had a pure white beard and he had blue eyes. He walks by a blue Porsche parked out in the street. He stops and takes out a strange lighter. he presses the button on the lighter and starts dousing all the streetlights. After he doused the last streetlight, he sees the headlights on the Porsche light up.

"I should have known you would be here," he pauses. "Professor Carrera."

The Porsche begins to move as we focus on the shadow. After a few seconds, the shadow changes from a car to a woman. The woman has blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Good evening Professor Gandalf," She walks next to Gandalf. "Are the rumors true?"

"I'm afraid so," Gandalf answered. "The good and the bad."

"And the boy?"

"Robert is bringing him."

"Do you think it would be wise to let Robert handle the boy?" Sally didn't seem to like the idea.

"I trust Robert with all my heart."

A strange whining sound is coming out of nowhere. Gandalf and Sally look up at the sky behind them. A flying motorcycle is coming in for a landing. It flies past Gandalf and Sally lands with a large rumble sound. It stops as Gandalf and Sally walk over to the driver. The driver takes his goggles off and he shown as a large muscular man. He was carrying something that was bulging out.

"Professor Gandalf, sir," he clears his throat. "Professor Carrera."

"No trouble I hope Robert?" Gandalf asked as he grabbed whatever Robert was carrying.

"Not at all. The little kid slept all the way," Robert said as he handed the baby to Gandalf.

Gandalf examines the baby and walks away to a house. Sally follows him and said, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing? I mean I've heard terrible things about this family."

"I'm sure. This family is the only relatives to this boy," Gandalf explained as we see Robert starting to cry. Gandalf set the baby down as Robert sniffed loudly. Gandalf heard him and comforted him by saying, "There there Robert. It's not goodbye after all."

Robert nodded as Gandalf went back to the baby and placed a letter in the baby's hand. The baby had a rather large scar on his forehead. The letter said, "Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke, 105 Emerald Street, Station Square"

"Good luck, Shadow Robotnik," Gandalf said as we close up on the scar.

The scar started to glow and burst into a bright light as the title appears saying:

**_Shadow Robotnik and the Sorcerer's Stone_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

**Chapter 2**: The Vanishing Glass

(_Apparently SSB-E-W hates Chris Thorndyke. I certainly can't blame him. I'm not too fond with him_)

10 years old have gone by as the baby has grown up to a 10 year old boy. He is sleeping silently when light shines through his room.

"Up!" we hear a woman's voice. "Get up!" the woman, red hair and a bit well-endow, starts banging on the door of his room, the staircase closet. "Now!" she hits the door again, unlocks it, and walks into the kitchen.

Shadow gets up, rubs his eyes, and turns on the closet light. Above, a kid with brown hair, in need of a hair cut, runs down but stops abruptly. He turns up the stairs and stops in the middle. He then starts jumping on the stairs. In the closet, dust is raining on the boy.

"Wake up cousin!!" the kid above shouted. "We're going to the zoo!"

Shadow rolls his eyes and gets out of the closet. The brown-haired kid sees him, runs down, giggling, and pushes Shadow back into the closet. He runs into the kitchen and is greeted by his parents. Shadow comes out of the closet and walks into the kitchen.

"Why don't finish our breakfast and try not to burn anything," said the mother.

"Yes Aunt Lindsay," Shadow took the pan, which contained ham, and placed it on a plate.

"I want everything perfect for my little baby," Lindsay cooed as she covered her son's, Chris, eyes.

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee!" Chris' father, Nelson, ordered Shadow.

"Yes Uncle Nelson," Shadow hurried around.

"There!" Lindsay awed.

Chris looks around the room. It was filled with nothing but presents! It seemed like Christmas already. Chris didn't seem to thrilled about the presents and looks at his father.

"How many are there?"

"36!" Nelson said, proudly. "Counted them myself."

"36!? Last year I had 37!!" Chris whined.

"I know but some of them are quite bigger than last year!" Nelson said, still feeling happy and trying to calm down Chris.

"I don't care how big they are!" Chris continued to bicker as Lindsay walked up next to him.

"Now now. Here's what we'll do. After the zoo, we'll buy you two more presents. How's that dear?"

Shadow watches the whole scene in annoyance as Chris agrees to his mother's offer.

The party is now over as the entire family is walking out to the car. Shadow was about to get in but Nelson stepped in front of him and closed the door. He pointed his key at him and said, "I'm warning you now boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you will be having no meals for a week. Now get in."

The zoo is filled with people as a bunch of kids go running by. The Thorndykes and Shadow are starring at a snake. The snake is not moving at all as Chris orders his father, "Make it move!"

Nelson reluctantly obeys his son and taps the glass. "Move."

Chris repeats the same process only harder on the glass. "MOVE!!!"

"He's asleep," Shadow stops him.

"He's boring," Chris groaned and walked away.

Nelson and Lindsay walk away as well as Shadow stayed there and looked at the snake.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't know what's like, just lying there day after day," Shadow said to the snake as it woke up. It blinked as Shadow gasped and said, "Can you hear me?" The snake nods. "It just that I've never talked to a snake before. Do you, oh wait, you've never talked to people have you?" The snake shook it's head. "You're from Burma aren't you? Was it nice there? You miss your family?" The snake looks over to a sign as Shadow follows it. The sign said, "**BRED IN CAPTIVITY**". "I see. That's really sad. I've never met my parents before."

Chris saw the whole thing and shouted, "Mom! Dad! Come over! You won't believe what this snake is doing!!"

Chris pushes Shadow down to the ground. Chris places his hands on the glass as Shadow got really mad and glared at Chris. Just then, the glass disappeared as Chris panicked and fell into the snake's captivity. Shadow smiled as he saw Chris fell in. Chris gasped for air as he watches the snake come out of its captivity. The snake looks at Shadow and says, "Thankssssssss."

"Anytime," Shadow smiled nervously.

The snake then slithered away as people around started freaking out as a man screamed, "SNAKE!!!!!" Everyone started running away as Shadow watched the whole scene. Chris got up and was about to get out, except for one problem: the glass, all of a sudden, came back, trapping Chris.

"Mommy!!"

Lindsay saw this and screamed. She and Nelson ran up and was wondering how Chris got in.

"How did you get in?" Lindsay asked in panic mode.

Shadow was enjoying this moment. Too bad it didn't last long as Nelson saw him laughing and gave a stern look. Shadow knew right there that he was in trouble, BIG TIME!!!

Lindsay is carrying Chris in with a blanket over him.

"Let me warm you up baby," Lindsay said, cuddlying Chris.

Nelson pushed Shadow in and grabbed his hair, or quills.

"What happen!?" Nelson demanded an answer.

"I swear I don't know!" Shadow begged as Nelson growled. "One minute the glass is there and then vanished. It was like magic!"

Nelson opened the closet door and pushed Shadow in.

"There's no such thing as magic!!"

Nelson shut the window of the closet door as Shadow lower his head.

(_The reason I said, "...his hair, or quills" is because SSB-E-W drew pictures of the Sonic cast as humans and had the boys have quills, except for Tails_)


End file.
